Gohans school adventure
by someonewrites
Summary: Join Teen Gohan as he travles to canada to attent his new school full of witches vampires wearwolves shape shifters new friend adventure and fun with crossover from TW VA WOWP & HP mature content rated M UPDATE:I am discontinuing this story & rewriting it as I felt this was not as detailed as I wanted it but in my bio I will have the new story if you would like to continue reading
1. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own Dragon ball z , harry potter , teen wolf , wizards of waverly place , or vampire academy

AN: this is my first time at this so I hope you enjoy it

Chaper 1: A new journey

Gohan sat in his room done with his studies for the day putting aside his glasses which he now needed as his eyes had gotten weaker and become farsighted from reading so much . His room was mostly plain, a bed large enough for him with blue and white sheets, the walls of the room were covered with book shelves and almost complete filled from end to end and a modest wooden desk in which he spent most of him time at sat in front of the largest window in his room , as he look out his window hands on his chin he thought what a beautiful day , how he wanted to spend it with his old friends and family he began to day dream all the thing he was missing out on while he was stuck home , he`d had more then enough adventure for 100 life times, but longed for more than just spending his days studying as almost every day had started and ended .

Suddenly Gohan stood up and he sensed someone at the door as if the just appeared out of nowhere but the presence felt familiar so he stepped into the front, his mother she was wearing a dark green dress with navy blue stitching around the edges of the dress with a white apron adorned with flower designs as she was washing dishes she hummed to herself enjoying her simple tasks for the day. "Mom" Gohan said surprising his mother "someone is at the door"

Chi Chi turned to her son but before she could respond the door bell began ringing . Chi Chi turned off the water and began to dry her hands on her apron , she smile and said "your father used to do that too, I forget you can sense when people are around "

she answered the door to and seen a small old wrinkled women with pink hair hovering on a crystal ball "Baba!" Chi Chi happily screamed "I missed you, are you hun" Chi Chi stopped she pulled away from the small witch with her face turned stern "you're not here to take my baby on another one of your crazy quest? I won`t let you put his life in danger not again!"

she shouted "damn it women no if that was the case wouldn`t it be that pervert brother of mine the big green one or the bald one here , no no but you are right I am here for Gohan " Chi Chi replied "about what ?" The old women motioned to the living area . They all sat around each other then she asked for Gohan to make here some tea , as Gohan was beginning to fix the old women some tea baba began her pitch to Chi Chi " I am here to offer Gohan a scholarship to one of the world's most pristine and exclusive schools , I already spoke to Bulma and she was fine with covering the tuition and with my recommendation he will surely get in , but the final decision is up to you Chi Chi "

. A long silence arose only broke by the tea pot whistling , Gohan brought the two women there tea pretending that he had not heard them anxious with excitement Gohan hid it well sitting across from his mother and Baba . Finally Chi Chi broke her silence "So give it to me what`s the catch? And besides where the hell is this school at anyways" "Oh it`s in British Colombia " Baba retorted , as she sipped her tea.

"Canada? North America?" Gohan said Puzzled as Gohan scratches the back of his head most schools with such high praise was in Europe not north America he thought .

"WHAT!" Chi Chi screamed which caused Gohan to flinch back and Baba nearly fell off her crystal ball causing her to drop her tea breaking the cup , Chi Chi stood up and continued " You want me to send my baby around the world for some place I don't know about!" Baba wiped the tea off her black dress , "See what you made me do this is my favorite dress" Baba said frustrated "Calm down your going to have a heart attack." She refused as her face began to turn red and eyes began to blaze fire as she continued on , she used her magic to fix the coup then , finally Baba raised her hand and calmly began to speak trying to hold back herself from yelling "perhaps we should hear what the boy thinks , go on boy speak you can still do that can`t you?"

Gohan froze as the two women gazed at him, so he took a deep breath and meekly said " I want… I want to be normal ,I've been kidnapped , forced to train , and fight monsters since as long as I can remember and then after that I have been looking after you and Goten , I've never had the chance to be just a normal kid, to have friend my own age , to talk to girls , go to parties and dances and everything every boring kid dose, I've always had to worry about evil THINGS coming to destroy the world and after dad passed I made sure you and Goten was always safe , but yes mom I do want to go there so , my only worries to be it a quiz or test , and not training til my body couldn`t take it anymore or fight some crazy unstoppable evil person to protect the world , I think I`ve earned that and being here is been getting lonely mom . " her turn to his turn to his mother and said with sadness in his eyes "I don't wanna leave you alone mom but I want to enjoy my own life , but it is still up to you mom, ok" Chi Chi felt all her anger leave her and felt shame for not seeing that her oldest son had been feeling that way and that it was her keeping him being a kid … being normal , she thought she had done that with keeping him away from fighting but all the same he was right he wasn`t a normal kid .

Silence once again filled the house as Chi Chi sat down straightened out her dress as her appearance was no long fierce but still stern began to speak "This isn`t a yes Baba , but is sounds it sounds too good to be true so is there anything else you haven`t yet mentioned that we should know about this school on the other side of the world what is it even called ?"

The old women looked somewhat nervous knowing this would be the hardest part to sell to Chi Chi on the school "ehh , ah yes its.. the school is .. it`s called British Colombia Royal Academy." The sons thought that sounded like a military school and drilled the little old women about it, Gohan did not like the idea of joining a military type school he had enough of that with Piccolo and Chi Chi wasn`t about to send her son to join any army. Baba reassured them that it wasn`t that but many royal families had started the school as well as attended there and explained all the great men and women who had come from there. Both mother and son were relieved to hear this "But." This was what Baba was dreading to say " Some of… Most of the students there are supernatural , not that any of them are dangerous , beside the boy can handle himself .

Hell it`s been."She snapped her head in Gohan`s direction "when`s the last time you trained boy?!" she shouted "three years" he responded although that was a lie . Gohan had made secret trips to Piccolo once ever month or so, even though sparing is not what he intends on doing when he visits is old sensei it always winds up ending with one . "he hasn`t trained or fought anyone in almost three years and he`s still the most strongest person in the world, he`s like his father except he actually has a brain in the thick skull of his " Baba said , and everyone chuckled knowing the old witch meant no disrespect to the great hero , well not much .

"oh I know he can " Chi Chi said giving a glowing smile at her son . "Fine! I`ll think about it and I`ll let you know when I've made my decision " .Chi Chi said "good to know , now I must be going dear I have some other important business that needs my attention but let me know as soon as you make your decision about the school , or if you`d like to come over to keep my old bones some company " Chi Chi asked for her to stay at least until dinner but the old women persisted and had Gohan walk her out .

As soon as they stepped outside out of ear shot of the boys mother she said to him softly " Japanese is not spoken much in north America boy I suggest you learn the tongues of those parts of that side of world you`ll be needing to speak them soon and fluently " he was shock and tried to respond but she stop him and gave him a wink and said "you forget boy I can see the future " and with that she lifted up her arms and in a flash she was gone.

He had a grin from ear to ear he could barley hold in his excitement his heart was racing from the thought of meeting kids his age and the new journey he would be partaking in. he hide his smile from his mother as she looked to still be going over the prospect of sending her son to that school weighing the pros and cons in her head , then she remembered she had to go pick up her youngest son from her friend Bulma she asked her son to come with her but he refused saying he wanted to finish up his studied for the day but really he was going to be practicing the languages of that side of the world .

Later Chi Chi returned home with Goten sleeping in her arms tired our from playing all day with Trunks , after she laid her youngest son in his crib she went to check on her oldest only to find him sleeping and underneath him was a book on Canadian history and culture , and besides him were different language books and other history a geography books on the Americas .

nudging her son and directing him to his bed he awoke I a daze muttering in some foreign language and then gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and crawled into bed , after a quick shower she made her way to her bed it feel so big since her loving husband had passed but befores she lay down she noticed a piece of paper on her side dresser it read : THINGS GOHAN WILL NEED BEFORE HE ATTENDS B.C.R.A. It listed off various thing such as books clothes ect. Chi Chi just shook her head and thought. I know they`re playing me but there right Gohan dose belong here.

Bluma had pushed her to let her oldest son go earlier that day saying how good it would be for him and help him become a scholar or doctor , much more then being home schooled would , while Vegeta protested saying he should train, but both women ignored him. The next day after breakfast Chi Chi sat her son down and said "IF I let you go to his school you must follow these two rules " Gohan was nearly shaking with excitement .

Baba was right he thought I am going ! Chi Chi continued " 1 I do not want your grades to fall this is not a vacation I will be sending you and if your grade start to drop I`m hauling you ass back here no buts! And 2 I don`t want you to show off your powers there you said you want to be normal then act normal got it!"

Gohan got up and hugged is mother so tight until she told him he was hurting her so he let go and thanked her and ran out the house shouting in joy flying all around , Chi Chi couldn`t help but smile seeing how much joy it brought her son she knew then with no doubt she had made the right choice . she had watched her son fly about for a minute or so until she spotted a large package in it was all the supplies her son would need.

She call down her eldest son and showed him the package . He wanted to leave right away to his new school but she informed him that she had read in the package that he wouldn`t be starting for another two months , so until then she expected his studied to be kept up and he be ready by then to attend the school . Gohan nodded and ran back inside straight into his room to finish his studied for the day and read all the new books he had just gotten and study the new languages he must learn , for most kids this would seem a almost impossible task but Gohan was a very smart kid and he had been actually difficult and seemingly impossible situations before .


	2. Chapter3

Chapter 2 Its my party

Two months went and came quickly although Gohan thought it felt like he was back in the hyperbolic time chamber , every day felt like a year to him he was worried he`d die of old age before he had got to go to his new school his mother ignored these things knowing how teenagers over react to everything . The day before Gohan was to depart his mother threw him a party.

The day almost seemed to good to be true in Gohan`s eyes although he`d wish Piccolo would have shown. At the end of the day everyone gather around and handed out Gohan gifts to take with him.

first Bluma gave him a beautiful new expensive looking suit along with gold cuff links with a jade stone in the middle of each , upon inspection of his new suit he found around $20,000 in Canadian money " would`t think I'd let you go there without a little walking around money " Bluma said everyone there collectively laughed

except for Vegeta he had been barking at the demi saiyan to stop this foolishness and get back to training but after a dozen beers he had loosed up as much as he could at least, but was still not happy about the Gohan not training .

Next Roshi gave him a large trunk after giving Gohan this he hugged him and whispered in his ear about a secret compartment and how he had hidden Gohan`s true gift in there only saying that it was the best collection he could get him , Gohan chuckled this was not the first time the old hermit had giving him a collection and he did enjoy these gifts.

Yajirobe gave the boy a sack with 15 sensu beans "If they over work you take one of these kid it will fix you up right away , hopefully you won`t need them for anything else ." The fat little samurai said "HE BETTER NOT!" His mother shouted. Usually that tone it his mother's voice would scare him but he was to happy and surrounded by everyone he care for , almost everyone .

After that Krillin and 18 gave him a new smart phone, laptop and some popular cd and dvds this was great Gohan thought to himself , all the western kids have these things it was better than just the big bulky phone his mother was sending him off with . Roshi made a jab at Krillin saying that he was going to get Gohan some sexual electronic device but he didn`t want to share his wife. Hearing this 18 took a few jabs at the old man , and left him with a broken nose and two black eyes .

Everyone started laughing even Vegeta let out a small smile and a chuckle.

Yamcha was next he gave the young saiyan capsules with all new clothes. A large assortment of shoes, shirts, jeans , jackets , hoddies, jogging outfits , hats. all name brand .

Passing Tien , Yamcha confidently said "Good luck following that." The triclopes gave him a grin and gave the young boy his finale gift of the evening . A small cherry wood box was given to him, Gohan opened it up and the inside was made of orange velvet cushioning with blue stitching and sitting in the middle was a dragonball . "I found it while training ." Tien said Gohans eyes lit up when he seen what was inside then his eyes starting to well up when he studied the dragonball " It`s the four star ball, so it`s not really a gift because it belongs to you , it always will . I know it brings you great luck where ever you go Gohan as it did your father."

Gohan imminently hugged the z fighter tight and thanked him in a froggy voice as he was holding himself back from busting into tears although a few had found their way down his cheek ,

Everyone awed at this beautiful sight except Vegeta who was finishing off another beer and Yamcha who was upset. He wanted to beat Tien but was once again was bested by him even in gift giving

Tien found himself again beside his old friends Yamcha and Krillin and said in a cocky tone "You always save the best for last and the one before last no one remembers ." "Fuck you dude " the former desert bandit said chuckling " I`ll get you one day you watch ."Krillin interjected "yeah and maybe I`ll become 6`2 ". "one day, one day, one day, I`ve been hearing that from you since we was Gohan`s age face it that day is never coming." Tien said as the three of them shared in a laugh .

Around evening as the festivities was winding down as everyone was about to leave Gohan thanked all his guest for all the gifts. One by one they all departed, Although she wanted to stay longer Bluma left first she had to carry Vegeta to their flying car because he had gotten incredibly drunk , then Tien and chiaotzu wave bye as they flew away , Roshi caught a ride with Yajirobe as Krillin and 18 stood around to help clean up .

Finally when everything had been clean up in and around the Son house 18 and Chi Chi went inside while Krillin and Gohan took a walk outside.

"Thank you again for the presents Krillin oh and tell 18 thank you as well." Gohan said. Krillin responded don`t worry bout it man, beside me and 18 have recently … come into some money." "Yeah all my mom gets me is books or something to help further my education." "Do you like all that stuff Gohan?" Krillin curiously asked "yeah I do I know my dad and Vegeta love fighting but that`s just not the way I am , I know I good at fighting." "Good? No you were great better than almost everyone in the world, no the universe!" Krillin asserted.

Gohan sat down on under a large tree he looked up to admire the way the moonlight shown through the leafs and branches something so simple yet is easily taken for granted."That's what drove them , but art , history , math , science , all that . That what drives me , fighting was just something I had to do .

Krillin sat beside him " hey kid whatever makes you happy …speaking of happy" he reached behind him a pulled out two beers , and handed one to the young boy "I`m only fifteen ." Gohan nervously said looking around him worrying his mother would appear out of nowhere and catch him . "don't worry beside let`s face it you haven`t been little kid a since frieza, now drink you're a man , just don't tell you mother or she`ll kill me … I`m not joking she scares the shit out of me even more than cell."Gohan laughed causing him to spill some of the beer "Oh shit!" They both said but couldn`t help but laugh.

"You best be careful with that your mother will smell that all over you Gohan" a deep voice said from out of nowhere then floating down from amongst the trees was a tall green alien with a white turban along with white shoulder pads attached with a cape. "PICCOLO!" Gohan shouted. He was ecstatic to see his old sensei and friend "I didn`t think you were coming."

"I`m not one much for parties and such, but I would let you go without stopping to see you be you leave " the namekian said in his deep grizzled voice."And besides I couldn`t let you leave without this. He stretched out his hand to the ground in front of his former pupil and with a shout he did what looked like a ki blast but when it was done a stack of gi`s , blue training wrist bands and two pairs of boots laid before Gohan . They were the same gi`s he made Gohan when he was younger matching Goku`s but with Piccolo`s symbol on the back.

"In case you want to train at the place you're going or if you ever wanted to come see me and get back into fighting shape."

Gohan smiled and thanked his sensei and said "maybe I`ll take you up on that." 18 shouted into the woods "Krillin are you ready to go?! Marron is getting cranky I think she tired and wants to lay down in her crib, and beside she`s not the only one that`s tired !"

Krillin stood up brushed the dirt off his pants and said " Yeah that`s my que guy`s . you should get inside to Gohan it`s starting to get late." Gohan protested wanting to stay out to spend more time with Piccolo but Piccolo agreed with Krillin saying " you don't want to oversleep and have this be all for nothing but if you ever need to speak with me you know where to find me ." "Ditto and don`t worry about stopping by we`ll always have time for you Gohan "

Gohan was comforted by their kind words . Piccolo then waved goodbye as he flew off and Gohan and Krillin did that same Gohan then picked up the bundle of clothes Piccolo had given him and Krillin grabbed the boots both were surprised at the weight of the clothing they were much heavier then any weighted clothes they had worn before .

Krillin shook Gohan`s hand and 18 gave him a small kiss on the cheek and both wished him luck before they left. Sometime later Gohan lay in his bed trying to rest… rest? He thought to himself how? tomorrow is the start of me being on my own , I`ll be making friends , meeting girls , maybe finally be challenged my his studies the young half saiyan natively thought but not thinking that this would be easier than anything else in his life to that point , what he would soon find out is it would be one of the most difficult things he`d face and maybe ever more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 Oh Canada

AN: "talking"- _thoughts_

Gohan woke up the groggy having not gotten much sleep the _night_ before , he rubbed his eyes and streched his arms out .Then it hit him, it his the young man harded then Raccome , lepped out of bed, _today I go to school ! I have to get ready I woke up half a hour late fuck! I knew it I`m_ going _to miss it and be stuck here._

Just then his mother walked in ,seeing her son in a panic she said "Gohan stop!" He immediately did just standing there looking at his mother he expected to see fire and brimstone but to his surprise she was calm and even a small smile " Gohan I know you're excited to go and you woke up a little late but it's only 5:34 our plane doesn't leave for another 2 hours , so wash up and get ready and while you do that I'll get started on breakfast ." The half saiyan was taken back by this his mother had never been this calm and relaxed he thought so he just nodded his head and got ready.

After he finished a quick hot shower he jumping out and put on a pair of black pants and a undershirt , whipping the now fogged up mirror in the bathroom visable he noticed how big his arms and chest looked and did not like the idea of ripping out of his soon be to school uniform so he closed he his eyes and concentrated and suppressed his ki and his mussles shrank but became more defined . _Good now my new clothes will fit a little better and I won`t have a fighters body, just a normal guy ...a normal half alien ,whould could distroy a city with one finger , once had a tail , inter space astronaut killer... Yep just normal . but that will all change today._

Gohan walked back into his room he couldn`t help smell his mothers divine cooking _I am going to miss moms cooking once Im gone , I might have to even take a trip back here once in a while depending how the food is over there ._ Looking under his bed he noctied the large trunk Roshi had given him was not there , he looked in his closet then ran to the front . _Where in the hell is it ! What if mom found it ? What if mom found the secret stash ?_ The demi saiyan beagn to panic . Chi Chi noticed this and again stopped her son putting her hand up on in her sons face and again he froze , she reached into her bra and pulled out a piece of papper and on it was writen : **Gohan your luggage and all your supplies are already at the school they will be waiting for you after you check in - BABA**. " Now will you calm down and come eat I don`t want you to leave hungry, the young demi saiyan felt relief and told himself _she right I need to relax everything is going to work out_.

Gohan then went into the dinning room , waiting for him was his baby brother Goten who had been born after his fights with Cell and Bojacks. The youngest Son member resembled his father more then the elder Son to the point Bluma and Krillen joked that he must be a clone , although he had never met his father he had also neither had he ever known the consent fighting and wars Gohan had to endure . After eating enough to satisfy a saiyan appetite Gohan told his mother " your cooking is magic mom ." "And I see it`s put you in a better mood." Chi Chi replied Gohan just nodded . After breakfast his mother grabbed his baby brother to clean him up so Gohan cleaning up the table then went to his room and put on a white dress shirt and black tie as it was the dress code of his new school , there was also a jacket blazer but that was given to a new students and was supposed to have some kind of badge or patch on it with the schools symbol on it . Just then he sensed Bluma at the door and opened the door before she could knock .

If front of his stood Bluma with her short styled blue hair wearing a blue top woth grey pants . with one hand had stood frozen for a few seconds as she was going to knock, but then lowered it and in her other hand was her son Trunks he had purple hair in a mushroom cut and was wearing a green shirt with a cartoon panda and red shorts "Hey Gohan well someone`s looking handsome " Bluma said Gohan thanked her blushing and let her in "hi Gohan where`s Goten" Trunks said " "Oh he`s taking a bath right now little guy " Gohan responded "eww baths " little Trunks said with a disgusted look on his face , but the look and response were so funny and cute it made both Bulma and Gohan laugh . " So what are you doing here ?" Gohan asked "I`m here to drop you and your mom off to the airport and I`ll be watching Goten till she gets back ." Bulma answered . "So how`s Vegeta ?" "Hungover " she said with a frustrated look on her face she continued "It was embarrassing , but i guess that he would have done that drunk or not."

Just then Chi Chi walked in carrying Goten clothed in black footie pajamas and over her shoulder was a small bag with her and her son`s passports plane tickets and other thing they would need . " Ok I`m ready let`s go." Puzzled Bluma asked "But Gohan where`s all your thing " "it`s waiting for him there don`t worry " responded Chi Chi . Bluma shrugged and accepted the answer not caring for the details . Chi Chi locked the house and before they left Bluma took a few picture to commemorate the day she did this as well at the airport . Gohan hugged his brother , Trunks and Bluma goodbye . Bluma`s eyes welled up as she told Gohan how proud she was of him and wished him luck .

Gohan Slept for most of the plane ride there, landing in Abbotsford airport around evening , from there they hopped on a train to there final destination, Kelowna **.**

Gohan also slept on the most of the train ride but when he awoke he saw how beautiful the country was the green forest the clear lakes the beautiful big cites it all was amazing to him. Finally they arrived it was the last stop , and from there they took a taxi . The drive named Ahmed was a plump older Indian gentleman with a white beard dressed a green sweater and a turban , on the way there Gohan sensed strange dark energy in the forest all around them but they wear weak so he just brushed off the feeling ,when they got there it did not look like a school but a large beautiful but ancient gothic castle it looked as large as a city and sat between a beautiful cliff and lush green plains, it had many spires pointed at the sky and the tops of the spires were all a light blue along with the roofs and many widows many different shapes and sizes , there were also bridges and walk ways all stone, it was better then he dreamed .

There where standing in front of a large metal gate , each side was connected to a large stone walls the surrounded the school. Chi Chi told the taxi driver to wait for her. "Fine but I don`t like being at this place especially at night this place and these wood are hunted so make it quick please !"Ahmed begged , she nodded and he gave her a thumbs up . She then caught the attention of a boy about her sons age he was tall olive complected and muscular looking with short black hair and the same clothes her son was wearing except he had a black jacket blazer with the schools symbol on the right breast above a chest pocket , Chi Chi then pantomiming taking a picture handed him a camera. Gohan sense the boy his mother was trying to get to them pictures had a high power level not compared to him or the other z fighters but definitely high for a normal person.

after a few pictures she shook the boys hand and thought to her self well if everyone here is as nice as his young man maybe my baby will be ok .Chi Chi hugged her son one last time and kissed him on the cheek , Gohan said to her "I`ll be ok mom don`t worry , and if you want instead of taking a plane back I could call down nimbus or have Krillin or 18 pick you up it will be much faster ." He suggested to his mother . "No that`s... fine I`ll found the plane more relaxing anyway, so remember the rules and be on your best behavior son ok " "Ok mom I love you , I got to go check in now ." Said Gohan "I love you too Gohan I know you`ll make me proud "and with that she left.

 _This is it finally on my own surrounded by people my own age no mom, no training , just normal school._ Gohan noticed that the boy who took his picture was still beside him and reached out his hand to shake it "halow myu namu isa Gohan Son " they boy shook his had and said "hey bro I`m Scott , Scott Mcall , so your just starting huh where you from?" Scott asked

"Jah-pahn , hia I amu new here, where from you ?" Gohan inquired Scott replied "California " then Scott noticed someone calling for him and waving him down inside the school parking lot standing next to a blue and black jeep , "hey man I gotta go but gook luck here I`ll see you around Gohan." and her put out his fist _,_ seeing this Gohan thought to himself _soft , gently now don`t brake his fist !_ he kept repeting in his mind over and over and he lightly fist bumped him. Scott was a bit confused by the way he did that as if he was scared or perhaps he had not really don`t it that much ether way it didn`t really bother him and said "OK? So we`ll work on that next time , see you around !" as he jogged off to the person trying to get his attention .

Gohan walked to though into the school he felt in awe as he was when he landed on Namek or when he entered the room of spirit and time ,everyone was dressed the same the only difference was some of the girls were wearing black skirts instead of pants , people were talking and eating and laughing he even spotted a few people kissing . _This is paradise ,_ but again he notice many high power levels at least half of the student there, but he didn`t think much of it not caring why or how they were so many strong students .He then came to a pole with wooden signs on there all pointing in different dicetions Gohan studied these sign seeing where he needed to go and a bit curouis on where the other directions led . there was only two signs point south although they looked the newest and they read **PARKING LOT** and **EXIT GATE SOUTH.** There was a few signs pointing west reading **WEST BRIDGE , WEST TOWER , GREEN HOUSE, WEST QUAD .** The signs pointing east read **EAST TOWER , ASSEMBLY HALL 2 ,MEDICAL CENTER 2 , TRAINING FIELD , ATHLETICS FIELD , DINNING HALL .** _Training field ? training for what ? I thought i was done with training ._ Finally he read the north signs **_NORTH TOWER 1 , NORTH TOWER 2 , ASSEMBLY HALL 1 , LIBRARY , MEDICAL CENTER 1 OFFICE , HOUSING ._** _Ok I guess I should go north and check in ._

Walking into the the North tower 1 where the office was located he was amazed to see it was more beautiful inside decorated with expensive looking painting and the inside had a old Gothic look to it all , there were spiraling stair cases and beautiful stone floors expertly crafted . He navigated though the large maze like castle thinking to himself if it wasn`t for these signs I`d be really lost Finally he found what he had been looking for, **OFFICE** Read the sign above him so he took a seat, it was mostly empty with only a few wooden chairs a door leading to a back filling room along with a lost and found and a window separating the office waiting room and the back room standing at the window was women about his mothers age looking though papers . She was black with black long hair with a few strand of grey she wore orange glasses with a strap attracted to it as well as a red cardigan sweater over a black top and a blue long skirt .

She seen the Asian boy just sitting there waiting , she spoke playfully and kindly as well "Hello son what are you waiting for ?" The boy nervously responded "I amu here to checku in, myu namu isu Son Gohan." "Oh right well honey, well my name is Janet Walker and I`ve been waiting for you all day ! This came in this morning " Janet said pointing to his trunk .Janet then informed him " Ok well your already good to go sweetie your checked in already and your academy jacket is waiting for you in your room" Gohan bowed which caused the old women to chuckle and return the bow "If i was you son I`d ease it up on the bowing these little bastards can be very mean if you do anything out of the ordinary. "She then handed him some papers along with a old golden key and said" here are all your schedules and you room key. Do you know how to get to your room hon?Gohan just shook his head no . So Janet called for someone that he had not noticed helping the her . She was around gohans chest in trems of hight she had a slight olive complection and with a cute thin face and bushy brown hair that came down to her shoulders wore black framed glasses and had braces she was wearing the standard uniform with a black skirt that stopped at her knees . "Go on your not busy show this cute boy to his room and maybe if your nice he`ll invite you to stay a while " Janet said laughing , Gohan and the girl blushed , Gohan then grabbed his truck and slung it over his back and followed the girl out of the office .

Gohan walked with the girl towards where the housing area was he held out his hand and said to her " helow myu namu isa Gohan , What isa your namu ?"

she resonded "I`m " she paused for a moment "I`m Jean , it`s nice too see you , er I mean meet you Gohan let me see where your room is at ." she grabed the paper and reconized the room and said " Oh , I know where this is follow me " . they walked up a few sets of spiral stairs and came to the room D368 "ok here`s your room if you ever need me, " she shook her head "i mean anything let me know ok ." Gohan grabbed the key from his pocket and turned it and it unlocked it , opening the door he seen his room it had two beds both a little larger then his old bed a empty bulletin board near a glass geometric gothic window and nard the door opposite the beds stood a large wooden desk covered with papers everywhere and on the far left side was a laptop which is where is new room mate sat

he reconized him from earlier he had brown brushed up hair and was light completcted in a academy uniform , putting his laptop down he introdice himself to his new room mate "hi I amu Gohan " " Yeah I`m Stiles good to meet you i guess . Ok let's get the simple stuff out the way"Stiles said reluctantly . Pointing to a door opposite side of the window and board " there's the bathroom in there is a extra hamper that's yours , don't mix your shit up with mine because that's just nasty and I will throw that shit away ." Continuing the tour he pointed to the a sliding door closet " that's the closet , the right side is mine , they already sent up some of your stuff and I sperated our thing so again don't mix you shit with mine . You take the left bed " pointing to the board Stiles said " do not touch the board especially when I'm working on something I don't need you messing up any of my investigations and finally this is the desk you can take the right side naturally except if I'm using it if that's the case I don't know just use you bed or something . Now ground rules no weird shit please like I don't want to catch you jerking off or anything like that . Don't touch any of my meds or my pillow . Oh and if any of my friends come over please don't do anything weird please God knows theirs enough of that bullshit to deal with everyday here . Got all that guy?" Ita isu Goahn and yes no mix up your things no be weird" the young half saiyan responded. "Great ,well I'm going to get something to eat so I guess see you later guy . " Stiles said tapping his new roommate on the chest as he walked out and shut the do behind him ." Itu isa Gohan !" He shouted but his room mate was already gone so Gohan put his trunk on the floor and took out his capsule the ex desert bandit had giving him and put away and of his clothes and shoes neatly only leaving the clothes and shoes Piccolo had given him , some pictures and of corse the dragon ball . After organizing all his thing he lay down on his bed and just took it all in and still was in disbelief . Then he felt his stomach rumble " I guess I'll see what kind of food this place has to offer ."

A/N : please let me know how you like or dislike this story so far


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The New Guy

AN- why did Gohan start talking funny after Scott was he was going from speaking Japanese to speaking English which he is still learning how to speak and speaks in a broken English Japanese accent - please give me feed back on my story I`d like to know what you think and if you`d like to see something going forward or think i can improve on anything

Gohan opened his shared closet and took out his new school jacket it was a black blazer and looked high quality and examined the schools logo on his new jacket uniform it was gold stitched boarder in the shape of a shield the middle of the crest was crimson red and the was three symbols all in white stitching separated by what looked like gold scrolls.

On the crest on the left side was a face of what looked like a wolf and on the right was what looked like a bat and the bottom looked like a sword but examining it further looked more like a stick . it was all confusing Gohan didn`t know what they meant but thought it look interesting.

Putting on the jacket he headed to down remembering the dining hall was in the eastern part of the school. On his way to get something to eat hoping they would have enough to curb his saiyan appetite he passed by the training field it was vast and he various obstacles .In the middle there was a large metal barred structure with ropes attached in the middle to climb and punching bags on the ends , and a section on top on which to spar and many sparing mats laid around it and it with lit up bright , he seen student sparing with each other most of them ether clothed in grey or black and it was not the normal uniforms they wore but loose shirts , joggers or spandex .

It`s nearly ten o`clock at night and they were just getting started what it seemed he found it strange as he and everyone he knew trained ether in the morning or after noon but almost never this last . Even though he was not interested in training he was curious to see what kind of training they were doing . So he found some metal bleacher sat down and just watched them train for a while , some where wrestling some seemed to be boxing some where doing martial arts and some where mixing them all into one , besides that metal sparing area there was a large 40 foot wall where he watched his fellow students try and climb some succeeded some wheren`t so lucky. On the opposite side of that there was a place where students was training with wooden swords and bo staffs there was even a archery field .

Just then he heard over loud speaker "All students in the training area make your way to bleacher A !" Gohan didn`t even have to guess if that`s if he was sitting he knew with his luck that`s exactly where he was... and he was right all the students started filling up the bleaches where he was until they all were there .

everyone seemed to be talking on top of each other to the point if sound like random un discernible noise until a man stepped in front of everyone he looked and the once roaring crowd turn to almost a complete hush the man appeared to be in his mid twenty's with a light completion and look just shy of 6ft with black slick hair that reached to his shoulders he wore a long brown leather trench coat with a black shirt and black jeans . Gohan heard a few students in the row beneath him say "Dude Dmitri is a god bro ."

Then a student beside him said "well if he`s a god here comes Zeus." The boy next to Gohan was pale skinned had red hair and blue eyes and wore a grey shirt with black joggers then a silhouette of a man walked forward his features being blocked by the bright lights behind him but before his could even come into focus the young demi saiyan could sense him he had to be the strongest power he felt all day , he final stepped beyond the lights and everyone could see him he stood next to Dmitri and was just around his height maybe a inch or two shorter he was Asian and looked to be in his mid to late thirties he had short black hair and a goatee he wore a white Chinese style dress shirt with matching white pants and began to address the students .

As he began to speak the redheaded student next to him leaned into Gohan and whispered "so I take it you wasn`t here for the training ?" Gohan shook his head and responded " no, I new here only watch." as his gaze found a group of beautiful girls in front giggling , the boy smile and said "Hey man nothing`s ever wrong with checking out the view especially with some of the hotties here. I`m Mason by the way who are you new guy." Gohan introduced himself and shook his hand . A student next to then shushed them as the main trainer was speaking so they did as they was asked as began to pay attention to what the teacher was saying

"So tomorrow we will be continuing our advance classes and any student wishing to learn more on what I have been training are free to join but know that it will be THE hardest training or your life , it will not matter what opponents you or what you are be it vampire , werewolf, witch or wizard ,guardian, or any supernatural creature ! You will be able to overcome any obstacles you face in combat !" The Asian instructor said in a bold and commanding voice and spoke with a clear north american accent . Applause rang out of crowd everyone cheered except for Gohan .

VAMPIRES?!, WEREWOLVES?!,WITCHES ?! ,WIZARDS?!, GUARDIANS?!, what the fuck did I come to it all makes sense now,the school crest, the high power levels the hidden castle school, in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere , Baba said there was supernatural students but I didn`t think all this . Then he paused shook his head and thought to himself I`ve seen aliens , demons, and androids, all my life shit I`m half alien , I`ve been though space and went to different planets this... this was actually mundane compared too all that .

Gohan missed what most of what was said but began paying attention again and herd the man the students call Zeus say "Now can anyone who`s started in my classes before tell me something we study that we study ? " A black muscular student raised his had and answered "Ki studies sir." The teacher chuckled and clapped his hands together and said "Ahh yes of course you would remember that , hell I`m still sore from that one ." he said jokingly as some of the students laughed ."Now who here can tell me about Ki? Anyone?" There was a long silent pause until a Indian student raised her hand and answered unsure "Is it air bending ?"

The teacher shook his head in disappointment and responded ."No miss Haasan air bending and Ki are two very different things , come now your instructors where informed to teach you a few thing about Ki the answer in quite simple really but if I can not get a right answer I will attach a extra hour to tonight's practice so I`ll give you once more chance ."

The crowd of students was silent once again as a few students began to raise there hand to take a shot at giving a answer they quickly put it down before they would assumable embarrass themselves . Gohan could feel the anxiousness of every student around him he felt their fear of not knowing and having to endure extra physical training , so reluctantly Gohan raised his hand .

The Trainers face turned from disappointment in the students to encouragement as one finally was brave enough to at least give it a try "Yes! Mister? "He said inquired his name not recognizing this student from before "Gohan Son!" He said . "Ahh Mr. Son I seen that you were not participating in tonight's activities and I do not recognize you from any classes before ?" The Asian teacher responded . Mason jumped in and say "it`s ok he`s with me , he`s new and was maybe interested in joining !" The teacher nodded and said "very well so Mr. Son what is ki?"The young Japanese student began to elaborate "Ki isa not are bending not magic ki isa ... powa , powa inside all living tings it is energy inside itu ... isa life , Ki makea you stronga .. fosta makea you focus , makea you see quick andu can no even look to see you can feel ,If you can control ."

A skeptical look shot across the Teachers face "And how would you learn to control this inner energy if that`s what you believe it is ?" All eyes fell on Gohan he could feel the pressure of the entire school on his neck but took a breath and answered back "Thata isa ki and you control with training andu mediation sensei Zeus-san !"

The teacher stood then unfazed by the answer given a questionable look " Ahh I see you heard what the student have come to call me but my name is master Ren Kato I do appreciate the nick name though . I am so disappointing in you all and in the other instructors that no one could answer a simple question and although I would like to give you a extra hour of training Mr. Son has answered correctly ." cheers rang out though the bleachers as several students around him gave him thanks and high fives .

After the students had quieted down master Ren continued " As Mr. Son alluded Ki is a natural force inside you and if brought out and controlled can indeed make you stronger and faster to a superhuman levels evening the playing field with any opponent you may face . What kinds of levels you may be asking well I`ve seen someone out run a Alpha , another take down a group of strigoi with nothing but their bare hands , and jump 60 feet in the air .I`ve hear rumor of those that have master Ki to be able to fire it as a beam on energy and even fly . So for those interested in learning these thing and more come see me I have plenty of room open but must warn you it will be the most intense training of your life but it will be worth it . So I hope to continue to see improvement in all of you and the real training begin at fifth period . That is all you may all continue your exercises." After Mr. Kato was done speaking the students all made the way back to the training field .

Gohan made is was to the bottom intending to finally make his way to the dinning hall but before he could Mr. Kato wave him over. The young saiyan was surprised he was almost the same height as the martial arts teacher , and bowed when he got close to him Mr. Kato smiled and returned the bow "You are respectful as you are wise in the art of Ki , I was also surprised you knew about sensing Ki that`s something I had not even taught my most advance students and I was wondering who taught you about it ?" " Myu Dod mostoly sensei Kato-san ." he responded "And who taught him ?"Mr. Kato asked curiously

Gohan gave him the answer "Muten Roshi sensei." Once again a skeptical look came across the teachers face , "The old turtle hermit I hear he rarely if ever takes on any students but it makes sense he`s said to be a legendary martial artist. Your father must also be great at it as well if he was tutored under him ." Gohan`s face lowed in sadness and informed the teacher "yes he was ."

Mr Kato put his hand on Gohan shoulder and said " I`m sorry I didn`t know . Well I have classes starting tomorrow at 6pm I would like to personally invite you to join my class I`d think you would be a great addition ." Gohan chuckled and shook his head and said "no thanka you , I come to to learn nota to train ." Dmitri who had been next to Mr Kato scowled at the young new student and thinking he had disrespected the teacher spoke up "What is so funny Gohan a man like master Kato offers you a personal invitation and not only do you refuse but laugh in his face ?" Gohan bowed nervously to the Mr Kato " No no! I mean no disa respect ita just ... you are third man to offer to train me this week." Mr Kato responded " Easy Dmitri the boy meant no disrespect it`s fine , why don`t you go train the guardians unlike Mr Son here they look like severely need it ." Dmitri turned his jacket and left in some frustration .

Master Kato stuck out his had and said to Gohan " The offer is always on the table if you change your mind ."

Gohan shook his hand and gave him a nod and was off to the dinning hall to eat . Gohan walked through the big wooden doors where the dinning hall was, he walked down a beautiful hallway with wooden floors , the walls were painted red with golden vines and a rainbow of flowers blooming though out the halls he walked until finally he came across to large wooden doors that his grandfather Ox King would even be able to fit though , unfortunately the doors were locked as he feared it may be . Luckily there was two vending machines besides the doors with a variety of snacks and drinks .Whats the use I`m not going to get full even if I eat every single one of these snacks . Just then he felt someone coming he heard the foot steps get closer and closer , he turned around and seen someone coming a girl and she was talking a cell phone .

She had a slight olive completion with long black hair and wore ripped jeans and a purple top . As she drew closer he could hear her conversion "I know Harper I miss you too but I promise we`ll be back ... I know I know you think I wanna be at this fucking school ether ... no I promise how could I ever replace my best friend ." Gohan was just staring at the different snacks and drinks debating in his head weather to get something or just wait for the morning .

He then noticed the girl was behind him still talking but waiting for him to decide so he stepped aside letting her though . He noticed the girl going though her purse and decided that he`s just go back and get his fill tomorrow , as he was walking away the girl called out to him and asked " Hey can you help me out please I left my money in my room and it`s far from here ." she said giving a lost puppy dog face . Not wanting to be rude he put in two dollars and she got herself chocolate pretzels . Gohan put out his hand and said to her "halow myu.." but was cut off by her "Yeah yeah yeah that`s great thanks " she then continued her conversation with her friend on the phone and walked away "no don`t worry it was nothing just some dork trying to hit on me , eww I know right come on ." that was the last thing Gohan heard before her high heel`s drowned out her voice . Then he made the trip back to his room , he opened the door and seen his room mate already sleeping , he looked at his phone and seen it was almost midnight so he changed into his sleeping clothes and was excited for what his first real day of school held in store for him.

AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter please give me some feed back


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Gohan stands at 5"10 just to note his height just for reference

Chapter 5 The first day

Gohan woke up expecting to see some light but it was pitch black he reached down and grabbed his phone and it was 4:07 am it was still early he didn`t need to get to class until 9:00 am it was math that was his first class or maybe history he was still between conciseness and sleep and couldn`t remember so he laid back down and try to get more rest , he had a alarm for 7:30 am which he thought would be more then enough time to get ready and get some breakfast before class .

Gohan struggled to sleep in the time it took him to realize that it was indeed math that was his first class he was awake but wanted to sleep in and nothing was open at this time in the day he figured so after about a hour of forcing himself to sleep he finally got his wish . Again Gohan awoke but this time there was a bit of light peaking though the wooden window`s shutters , he grabbed his phone and the time was 6:12 am . He knew he would not be able to go back to sleep as even if he tried so instead of being frustrated by the situation he saw it as a opportunity to further explore the school .

Grabbing a his glasses along with pair of black jeans a grey turtle neck sweater and a black pair of low top sneakers laid it out for himself after brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower , he tried to do it all a quietly as he could not to wake his room mate Stiles although he looked like nothing short of a hurricane could have woken him up , snoring and cuddling with his pillow that Gohan wasn`t aloud to touch .

So the cheerful young demi saiyan walked down the long spiraling stairs and made his outside , he headed west to the bridge curious to check it out for himself , as he made his way there he seen some students jogging , he then made his way to the bridge and looked out upon the lake behind the large school the waters glistening from the morning sun Gohan just stood there a while admiring the view.

After a few minutes of staring a the beautiful view Gohan made his way back and stopped by the green house and peeked inside , his was surprised to see a verity of exotic plants so that looked so strange and plants he had never seen before . _Hopefully they have sensu beans here and I can re stock up if I need to_.

Walking past the office he spotted Ms Walker . She was on the side of the office leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette , she jester for Gohan to come to her and when he was close she offered him a cigarette but he refused , she then said putting the pack back into her purse "Trust me when your dealing with these kids smoking is the least thing you can do , most of them are born with a sliver spoon up there rich asses and the rest ... are teenagers " Gohan bust into laughter and Ms. Walker joined in too . " The reason I called you over Gohan was because I noticed you had some free periods open , all the basic classes you`re already signed up for but feel free to go though and pick out some that might interest you ." Gohan nodded and then said "Ok I look at it today , When dose the dinnning room open ?" "in about two hours hun " she answered

ok Ms Walker , I am go to the library until then so I see a you later ."

"You can call me Janet sweetie , and see if there was more students like you more interested in book the getting to each others pants an being a nuisance I would not need these !" Placing out her cigarette. Gohan just agreed waved goodbye and made his way to the library .

Gohan made his way to the tower marked **Library** and opened the wooden doors , he stood there in awe , row after row of books that seemed to reach the roof of library itself it looked beautiful with wooden floors and the wall were painted a sky blue , in the middle of the library stood about 30 rows of wooden tables with six wooden chairs on ether side . There was a bulletin board in the lobby and Gohan observed the different events posted on there , after reading the fifth flyer he caught himself he was so eager to read he just started on whatever he could find .

 _Janet was right this place is deserted , maybe because it so early , then again there are already a lot of students up and yet nobody is here . I guess I have about 2 hour until the dinning hall opens until then I have this place all to myself ._ So Gohan grabbed a few books on science and math and just began to read , after going thought a few books he looked at his phone and seen the dinning hall was going to be opening so he neatly put the books back where he found then and left .

Walking to the eastern part of the school he made his way toward the dinning hall in the day he hadn`t noticed there was a few stone tables and bench seats outside of the hall . He walked inside and as he was in the hallway he could smell the food it smelled great maybe better because he was starving . The hall was grand it the ceiling was painted as a sky the beginning a first a clear blue sky then a cloudy sky then rain then snow until the it reached the end it was painted a beautiful night sky adorned with stars , and it also had large chandeliers hanging down and they were light by candle light on the ether side of the hall was 4 large gothic windows. 6 large rectangle cherry wood tables with matching bench seats that seem to stretch from one end to the other but at the end of the hall was another table similar to the rest of the hall but was much smaller only seating about a dozen people and had chairs that looked like thrones instead and it seem to sit on a lifted platform over looking the rest of the hall and on top of all of the tables was dishes upon dishes of food there . Fruits, vegetables both cooked and raw a selection of cooked meats , egg, olmets , pancakes waffles and so much more food .

The hall was filled with students but no one he recognized but he didn`t care Gohan`s mouth was watering from the feast in front of him and he didn`t know where to start , beside the entrance was a table stack with extra bronze plates and cups so he grabbed both found a open stop and filled up his plate and sat down . Gohan grabbed a fork and was ready to dive into the mountain of food he had made himself when he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around to look and it was a group of students the one who tapped him a boy a little older then Gohan with spiked blonde hair a black tee shirt and jeans with light skin told him " Hey man this is our seats so you need to get up and find another place ." Gohan responded " But I hungry I can make room just to eat please ?" he tried to bargain but another taller more muscular black student walked up from behind the first guy and said with a assertive tone "Move rice patty or will move you!" and then his eyes glowed yellow . So Gohan complied not out of fear but because he did not want to be rude.

He found a group out Japanese students and walked up behind where they where sitting and said in Japanese " Hey guys I`m Son Gohan do you mind if I sit down next to you guys I`m new here and I`m starving ." They just looked at him, some of them had a discussed look on their faces until one of them shooed him away . Gohan looked up and down the hall but he could not find a open seat or anyone the would let him sit next to them so he went outside to the seating area . Thankfully there was one table open so he finally sat down and began to eat when suddenly a student came crashing into him while trying to catch a football . Gohan`s face was covered in eggs and syrup and the rest of the food mostly found it`s way onto his new clothes and everyone around them started laughing . The student shouted "Hey asshole watch it we are trying to play here, you got your food on my shoe dickhead !" Gohan wiped the food off his face and picked some out of his hair and responded in a frustrated tone "I was sitting eat myu food , you run in to me ."

Then he tried to fake out Gohan by going for a punch and hesitating but Gohan did not flinch but even still the demi saiyan glared at him and in his mind thought about braking his jaw or his arm but he remembered what his mother told him so he just got up and left as he walked away he heard the guy and his friends hurl insults at him making fun of him and some of the students around there started laughing again . Gohan made his way back to his room by that time his room mate Stiles was gone his bed folded so Gohan got his school uniform ready and took another shower to remove the food from himself . After he was done with his shower he sat in his bed and put his hands over his face and thought to himself _please don`t let this be what school is like please let this be just a bad day._

Gohan got lost once or twice but he managed to make way to his classes , the first class was in north tower 1 , the classrooms were modern it had polished wooden stairs on ether side and in each row a single long desk separated by wooden panels on the inside for each student which sat around 50 students at a time ,the teacher had their own desk at the bottom of the class with white boards behind them . The first class was math Gohan tried again to find himself somewhere to sit but was turned away from most of fellow students so he sat in the back at the top of the stairs it was empty so no one was there to protest him from sitting there . The math teacher name was Mr Carl Johnson he was a tall African american teacher with a head shaved bald which reminded Gohan a little of Krillin , he had on glasses and a beige blazer with a blue button up shirt and black slacks , he looked in his early to mid forties and was slim and he spoke with a deep strong voice .

Class was pretty standard Gohan new all the answers before the teacher would get a answer from another student and before class ended Mr Johnson handed out a test , Gohan took his time and wound up finishing it in five minutes , he made his way to the bottom and left the test on the teachers desk ."That`s pretty quick usually it takes around twenty minutes to finish and that`s with the fast ones." Said Mr Johnson with a eyebrow raised holding Gohans test in his hand when suddenly it burst into flames , Gohan was surprised by this he didn`t do it and the look on the teachers face showed that he wasn`t the culprit ether , then Mr Johnson turned his gaze to students Gohan recognized , it was the guy who dove into Gohan earlier that day and beside him his friend they was giggling at burning his paper .

"Mr Finstock Mr D`Angelo congratulation you both earned F`s and detention ! I`m sorry son you can make the test up tomorrow " Gohan instead grabbed a extra blank test that was Mr Johnsons desk and in under a minute he handed the new test over to the teacher and said "Ita isu ok I om done ." the teacher then asked "Are you sure ?" Gohan then responded confidingly "Yes thisa isu right." "Ok if you are finished you may leave Mr?" "Gohan Son " he answered "Ok Mr Son see you tomorrow . As for the rest of you get back to the test and when you are done you may also leave except you two!" he said pointing to the students that burned Gohan first test . "You two have a date with Ms Walker after class ." They both groaned and mouthed curse words under their breaths .

Next was English which was in north tower 2 , again Gohan found himself in the back of the class the teacher was Mrs. Waters she looked in her late thirties and was Hispanic with her black hair done up in a bun, she wore a black pants suit with a white blouse , The class came and went this time without incident . Next class which was also in the second north tower , it was history Gohan managed to find a seat in the front , the teacher was Mr. Webb he was a older chubby Irish gentlemen, he had salt and pepper short hair with a matching beard and wore clothes similar the the school uniform and a jolly smile all the students seemed to enjoy him as he would tell jokes and made the class fun . After several hours of classes it was time for lunch and Gohan hoped it would go better then breakfast went.

On his way there he figured he try and introduce himself to more people so he did unfortunately this was a failure as most students ever ignored him or awkwardly introduced themselves and then just walked away the worst moment came when he tried to intruded himself to a group of girls the just laughed at him and he walked away embarrassed so after that he decided that maybe he would have luck tomorrow and made his way to the dinning hall .

He was relived to find a seat and began to eat as if he is had not eaten in days some of the other students looked on in amazement and some with discuses with the amount of food this scrawny looking student was eating but Gohan didn`t care and ignored them as he had been ignored all day .

After he was full he went off to his next class which was chemistry which was in the west tower , the class was empty as in would not start for another 20 minutes but discouraged from not making any new friends he just wanted to be alone , so Gohan took out his chemistry book and started going over it he was so deep into his reading he didn`t hear foot steps coming down the steps of the classroom .

"It is good to see students so eager for education. " Gohan was startled it was a slim middle aged man around Gohans height, who spoke with Russian accent with a short black crew cut hair with black colored eye and one glassy white eye with a thin chin and nose and had on a long black clock with black clothes underneath he looked a little creepy in Gohan`s opinion , " I did not mean to startle you , I usually have that reaction with children , why? Is it the eye? " The teacher asked "Oh no sir you justa sunk up ona me ,I do not know your eye us not bother to me sir."Gohan polity answered "You have brothers and sisters? The teacher asked "Yes one little brother Goten." Gohan answered , "I have 5 brothers and 2 sisters and I am the youngest but I have gotten all the looks that is why I have this eye " he said pointing to his glassy eye " not to make that to jealous ... they are all fucking hideous ." Gohan started laughing at the Russian teacher and stopped thinking he was so creepy . The teacher then smiled and said " I like you most of these other pricks are afraid of me or something." "Thank a you sir ." Gohan said with a smile .

"Enough of this sir bull shit you are making me feel old I am Mr Yuri Volkov ."He introduced himself "I`m.." But Gohan was cut off " I know who you are Carl hasn`t fucking shut up about how you finished his fucking test in a minute after it got burned by one of those royal pricks , and got all the answers right . I can see why he likes you ." Yuri said as he sat down at his desk , he then grabbed a large metal flask from his robe drank it and continued " But here is different Mr Son you fuck up here you don`t get F you can blow every ones ass to fucking bits ... BOOM! Hopefully you are as good at chemistry as you are with math ."

Gohan reassured him that he was then Mr Volkov asked "So if that`s true why are you he so early? You should be fucking around with your friends chasing pussy and all that shit ." Gohan put his head down in sadness "I a try but no one here had really been frienduly except for one or to people ." "Yeah these little shits are like animals shit some of them are animals at least some of them can turn into animals kind of . So if that is the case it`s fine , just read quietly until class starts Gohan ." He said taking another sip from his flask and then pulling out a newspaper and began reading as he occasionally drank.

The rest of the day was like a blur and before Gohan knew it he was back in his room finished with his homework for the day and tired from the long day he crawled into his bed and slept .


End file.
